


Purrfect Start to the New Year

by minntea



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cat chaperone, Charles is the dancing king, Cherik - Freeform, ERIK GO HAVE FUN ON NEW YEARS EVE, In which Erik is a cat man, M/M, New Years Eve at the club, Raven tells Erik to have an exciting life, curfew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntea/pseuds/minntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its New Years Eve, and Erik is made fun of by his coworker that he never really goes out to have fun during this time and instead is cooped up at home with his cat. Whats wrong with having a good relationship with your cat and having a regular sleeping schedule though? Nonetheless, Erik decides to try something different this year and go to the club to see what the hubbub is all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect Start to the New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GQD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/gifts).



“So, how are you going to spend your New Years, Lehnsherr?”

Erik lifted his eyes from his lukewarm coffee, looking at his energetic, blue haired coworker. It was New Years Eve, and everyone had been talking about their plans for the night ahead. Erik sighed as he swished his drink around before answering. 

“Probably the same as last year… A quiet night in.”

Raven’s eyes twinkled as she smirked, edging closer to Erik tauntingly. “What- and spending quality time with your cat at the end of the New Years countdown? Gosh, you are so predictable!” She laughed and happily slapped Erik on the back, causing him to stumble a bit and balance his drink from being spilled. 

Erik huffed a bit as he lifted his cup to his lips, covering the slight tinge of heat he felt on his cheeks. He wasn’t that predictable was he? This question lingered in his mind for the rest of the day and into the night, even as he was preparing his evening glass of red wine. He settled in front of his well worn leather couch, and helped his chubby calico cat up into his lap. Erik stroked his cat as he sipped his wine, putting down his glass only when his phone buzzed from his pocket. 

[ Go out grandpa! You’ll have fun, I PROMISE! :-P ]

He shut his phone after reading Raven’s text and lifted the tubby feline to gaze into it’s carefree eyes. “You don’t think I’m old, do you Callie?” Callie sniffed the air and gazed at her master, before making a small chuff of curiosity. Erik sighed and let Callie drop to the floor, where she arched her back to rub against his ankles. He thumbed his phone, looking at the time- 9:00 PM- before getting up with determination to change out of his loungewear. Though he usually went to sleep around this time, Erik reasoned with himself that he would only grab a quick drink to experience the new year hubbub before heading back early. He stopped by the mirror by his door and pushed back his hair before resigning himself and going out into the cold December night.

____________

Well, this wasn’t as exciting as he had thought. 

After waiting in the line to get into the club that Raven mentioned at the office for a good while and after feeling his senses get overwhelmed by the blaring music and the bright strobe lights, Erik just about had enough of his out-of-the-house-New-Year’s-Eve experience. He growled as another buzzed adult bumped into him, pushing him into a bar stool. “Well… might as well get a drink while I’m here.” It took a few minutes of shouting over the music to get the bartender’s attention and order a few shots for himself. He downed one before glancing at the dance floor, trying to find the quickest way out of the club. But then he saw _him._

Erik’s eyes were drawn to a lithe figure on the dance floor, sweat glistening slightly against the brow of his dark hair, eyes and teeth glinting with the pulse of the strobe lights, and hips swaying against the loud beat. Whether or not it was due to the alcohol, Erik found himself gravitating towards the dancing man until he stopped and noticed Erik. The stranger pushed his hair back and smiled at Erik, blue eyes glittering with the light. “You… need something?” Erik closed his mouth and managed to mumble out an invitation to the bar, which the stranger surprisingly agreed to. 

___________

It was during the course of a few many flights of assorted alcoholic concoctions that Erik learned a few things.

First, the stranger had a name. It was Charles. There was a bit more than that, but Erik couldn’t seem to remember due to the slight alcohol induced fogginess in his brain.

Second, Charles was really good at making conversation. It was easy to talk to him since he was very charismatic and after a while, Erik lost track of the time and of how many drinks they went through already.Erik nodded as he watched Charles talk, finding himself letting out wide, shark toothed grins and even a few barks of laughter.

Third, Charles had a really pretty mouth. As the music stopped to commence the countdown to the New Year, Erik looked at Charles. After enough liquid courage and from the coy smiles Charles was shooting at him, Erik leaned in and kissed Charles’s pink mouth. Erik parted after a quick moment, his brazen action and the other’s soft lips sobering him up slightly. 

“Uh.. Sorr- mmf!” Erik was silenced as Charles dragged him into another kiss, and another and another. They somehow made it towards the exit, where Charles glanced up at Erik, biting his reddened lips slightly before whispering a seductive suggestion into Erik’s ears. “Your place or mine?”

___________

Erik quickly flagged down a taxi as he felt Charles touching his clothed chest, teasing him with hints to more nightly excitement. After some intoxicated touching and thorough making out in the back seat of a taxi, which almost lead to them getting kicked out early, Erik managed to untangle himself from Charles enough to pay the fare and to stumble up to his apartment door, struggling through his pocket for the keys while Charles commanded his attention with his lips and hips.

After he led Charles to the bedroom, Charles took control and pushed Erik onto the bed with a grin. Charles kissed the taller male on the lips before trailing down and ending with a nibble on the collarbone. “I’m going to use your bathroom. Give me a moment?” Erik nodded dumbly at Charles’s request, mesmerized by the dancer as he watched Charles walk to the bathroom, hips swaying teasingly. He laid down onto his bed and stretched out, yawning instinctively with the movement.

Erik glanced at the door for a while after Charles go in, and listened as the shower turned on. He glanced at his clock, which silently notified him that it was far beyond his usual bedtime. This- Charles was definitely worth it though in Erik’s mind. He smiled and closed his eyes while listening to the sound of the water running, and waited… slowly relaxing more and more into his soft bed...

___________

The feeling of rough sandpaper on his neck woke Erik up with a start. It was daytime, already? Erik looked around his bedroom and didn’t see any sign of Charles from the night before. He groaned as he struggled to sit up on his bed, the uncomfortable stiffy in his pants reminding him of the missed opportunity. 

Erik rubbed his hand into his face with exasperation before finally giving Callie some attention and pulling her into his arms. He stepped out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, to feed his cat and to find something easy to make for himself. It was after Erik pulled out the Frisky Bits and filled Callie’s bowl that he finally noticed the out-of-place yellow note on his kitchen countertop. Erik lifted a brow before picking up the note and reading the contents.

__

“Hey big guy-  
You fell asleep on me yesterday- but I’ll forgive you because you are pretty cute.  
Did you know? Your cat is pretty protective of you! I couldn’t get close without your furry chapurrone (haha) growling at me. When an animal likes you, it must mean you are a pretty decent guy right?  
Treat me out to coffee the next time we meet. I would like to see you again.  
Call me :),  
Charles”

Erik smiled as he read the message, and smiled wider when he flipped the note around to see a messily scrawled number on the back. Callie meowed at Erik, round eyes gazing at her owner before eating her food. Erik chuckled and scratched her ears. “Yeah- I’ll call him.”

Raven was right. Perhaps going out on New Years wasn’t such bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes- Callie is actually from the game Neko Aktsume! ^^ 
> 
> I wrote this with my good friend GQD in mind. <3 Please continue making beautiful Cherik arts to share with the world! 
> 
> I hope everyone has a PURRFECT New Year! Happy holidays.
> 
> XOX, Minty


End file.
